1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner, in particular a brush-type vacuum cleaner, whereby air laden with dirt is transported from a vacuum nozzle located in the vicinity of the floor via a hand-held vacuum hose as an ascending line into a filter in the upper region of the housing. The hand-held vacuum hose is detachably located in the portion facing the vacuum nozzle for auxiliary vacuuming operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes devices of this type to facilitate auxiliary vacuuming operations. One problem, however, is that the hand-held vacuum hoses are relatively short, and the user has to bend over to vacuum corners etc. The prior art also provides extensions for this purpose.
In practice, however, this arrangement is considered somewhat awkward and inconvenient to use, and is therefore often not used.
The prior art also includes devices which incorporate a hand-held vacuum tube and a hand-held vacuum hose, between the hand-held vacuum tube and the filter, which are long enough to allow unimpeded operation of the machine. In such a device, however, one disadvantage is that the hand-held vacuum hose can no longer be easily attached to the machine, and thus creates interference when the machine is used for normal floor vacuuming operation. In this type of operation, moreover, the distance the working air has to travel is increased, which means that increased vacuum losses occur.